How To Love
by Wasp9000
Summary: Jed wants to experience what seems like everyone but him is or has, love. Read as our favorite cowboy and his friends find themselves on one wild ride! I suck at summaries and don't want to spoil anything, but plz read, you'll like it, I promise : Jed/OC


**~Those Magic Changes~**

The night was still young, and Jedediah watched avidly from his perch on the front desk as the people began to clear out. The nights when the Museum was open late were always interesting for the small cowboy. The people that walked through the grand halls were always so unique. He couldn't help but notice a young couple, both about his age, happily walking towards the revolving doors. A beautiful young woman, laughing as a handsome man draped an arm across her shoulders. He sighed slightly, staring as they kissed and disappeared into the outside world. 'I reckon I better find ol' Gigantor and help lock up.' he thought to himself, though the couple remained in the back his mind. Being based off of the famed Jedediah Smith, he knew the past of his… predecessor. The figure wasn't one to concentrate on romance much, he'd talk to a few woman, but nothing serious ever came of it. He also wasn't the stereotypical western man, he respected woman, so he didn't use them as if they were simply objects. The tiny man walked around the desk to where Larry Daley was standing, still deep in thought. The real Jedediah wasn't one to focus on romances, why couldn't he stop thinking about the couple he saw previously? 'Darn it, I'm a cowboy for Christ's sake, I ain't gonna need anything but the open range and the clothes on my back,' he thought, kicking his foot along the wood. He saw first hand how it was with Amelia and Larry at the Smithsonian, that there was love. When it came down to the basics, he wanted to feel it, to know what it was like to experience. Maybe he was plastic, two inches tall, and short tempered, but hell, he deserved a shot at it! When he heard those country songs on the radio Larry bought him for Christmas last year, all he thought about was finding his own girl. She didn't have to be perfect, just someone he could enjoy the company of. He loved his friends like they were his family, but he'd never felt anything more than that with anyone before. The woman of the miniature civilizations certainly took a liking to him, but he never shared the feelings with them, nothing quite clicked. 'One day I'll find that girl, ya'll see ol' Jed, don't give up yet.' He was so entranced with thought, that he had regretted to notice Larry standing at the desk trying to grab his attention.

"Jed, you in there?" he joked, waving a hand before the tiny cowboy's blank expression.

"Oh yeah, sorry Gigantor, I reckon my mind wasn't in its place," he laughed, waving the man off and scratching his back.

"Sure seemed like it," he squinted, "you ok, Jed, you don't seem like your… usual self."

"Just peachy," he said with a smirk

"If you say so," he put a hand out, "want to give me a hand locking up?"

"Don't see why not," he climbed onto his hand as they started off, "what'd you say we grab Toga Boy?"

Larry just laughed, "sure." They made their way towards the diorama room to see if he was around. Jed saw him take the car back there after he dropped him off up front, proud that he could drive the machine without the cowboy's instruction… finally.

"So, mind telling me what was on your mind earlier?" Larry brought up.

Jed's mind staggered looking for a cover story, he couldn't tell the big guy about his… feelings. It wasn't right, he was rough, tough, and full of Western blood. Well, at least the man he represented was… but they were one in the same, minus the plastic. 'That's it!' he thought.

"It was nothing really, just thinking about the real Jedediah Smith, ya know?"

"I think I do," Larry sighed, "you know you're the only _real _Jedediah to me and everyone else here. Teddy has told me that this has happened to a lot of exhibits in the past, including him. They start to wonder if they really are who they think they are, or if they are just impersonators. According to him, however, you are your own person, no matter who you are said to be. You come to life for a reason, and that is to make a legacy for _yourself_, not just carry on another's. He had his chance, this is yours Jed… any dreams or ideas you have are for you, yourself, to carry out. Don't worry about staying true to that Jedediah, think about staying true to yourself. Sure, you're a lot like him, but you aren't exactly twins." He laughed, "just like what you told me, don't be a 'hangin' suit.' You've already influenced me, if not for you… I wouldn't be here today, nor would half of the exhibits here. So tell me, who deserves the credit for that one, Jedediah Smith?… or _Jedediah Smith._" he gestured to the cowboy, watching as a smile etched its way onto his face.

"Thanks Larry, I owe ya' one," he punched him gently on the arm.

"Nawh, this is thanks for at the Smithsonian."

"Ho Jedediah," waved a tiny figure from below, "my liege," he bowed to Larry.

"Octavius, stop with all the ho's and hail's… they ain't the same meaning today as they were in Roman times." laughed Jed, "wanna tag along with us for bit?"

"Aye, t' would be lovely… but alas, I have to attend to some rather.. Important things amongst my empire. I'll shall join you later!"

"Like what?" Jedediah asked, slightly disappointed.

"A… date, of sorts." Octavius blushed.

"Ol' Toga Boy has his game on, ya hear that Gigantor?" Jed laughed, "who is the lucky gal?"

"Camille Serat, of the French Revolution diorama."

"Get some," Larry laughed, high fiving Jed while doing so, nearly knocking him off of his palm.

"Quite… Well, I must be going, until next time." he nodded and left with a salute.

Jed sat in deep thought for a moment as they exited the room, 'even Octy…' he thought, 'so why not me? Guess this cowboy ain't meant to find his girl…'

"Jed?" Larry asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"What's up Gigantor?" he looked around, "why'd ya stop?

"You tell me 'what's up,' I don't think you told me the whole truth about what was bugging you."

"Oh well, you know, somethings just run through yer mind-"

"Jed, come on, seriously," he persisted, face growing concerned, "it isn't like you to get like this."

"Oh I don't know Gigantor," he tried to think of a more reliable excuse, something less wimpy sounding then lovey- dovey junk. "Maybe it was that time I spent in 'lisp boy's' hourglass, could be gettin' to me."

"Ok, I guess that is believable…" Larry sighed, "honestly Jed?"

"Yeah man, I mean, it ain't easy being small and all. How many great leaders do you know that can be defeated by a goof and thing a' sand? It is kinda depressin' to think about…" This was the truth, Kamunrah was a very unintimidating person… so it wasn't fun to be helplessly taken out by him. Caged and imprisoned, Jed was completely oblivious to what was going on with his friends outside. Sure, he made a good sacrifice, but if he was bigger, he could've done more… maybe have stopped the Pharaoh on his own! 'That's it,' he thought, 'ever since I was stuck in that dang hourglass, I've been _feeling_ things. This is all its fault… huh… I'm not really lying to Larry after all.' He braced himself for another lecture from Gigantor.

"Jed, listen, I know you wish you were bigger, but I also know that everyone respects you now.. No matter the size. I don't know what it is like to be two inches tall, it must not be easy… hell I wouldn't make it, only someone like you or Octavious could! That says something, think about it!"

"Cept' Octy never got captured by a lunatic in a dress.."

"That is because you made him leave. You saved him, and with that… everyone else! If he hadn't gotten away, the Lincoln never would've saved any of us!" he laughed slightly at the memory of the squirrel and Lincoln…

"Good point, thanks again Gigantor." he smiled, feeling a little better… honestly!

"No problem Jed, you better be telling the truth this time."

"Hell yes! I really am, big guy," he said waving him off, then he tipped his hat, "now how about we get on with this?"

"Sounds good," Larry said, 'Jed's back!'

They made their way off, leaving Jed with some more pleasant things to think about.

_**Well… tahdah! That was my first NatM/ NatM2 fanfic! I hope that it is alright so far, I promise it'll get better. This will eventually be a Jed/OC story, but it'll be a little while before I can step into that. I know that I need to finish my other fanfics too, so I'll be writing smaller chapters for this one as well as that one… sorry haha. Anyhow, please review, I love to hear your feedback, ideas, and opinions! That is all for now, have a great day/ night or whatever, lol… (Btw, not my best work, but once we get to the climax, you'll love it, hopefully.. haha!)**_

_**~Wasp9000~**_


End file.
